Stay
by ElisaM2331
Summary: No estoy seguro de como sentirme con respecto a esto. Algo en la forma en que te mueves. Hace que me sienta como si no pudiese vivir sin ti. Esto invade mi ser. Quiero que te quedes./¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Eren!/Lemon/EreRi.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi/ Lemon-Situaciones explícitas/Lenguaje adulto**

* * *

**Stay**

Haberle conocido sólo fue el inicio. Eren sonríe al verle estremecerse entre sus brazos.

-Me ha extrañado, Sargento...-Susurra acariciando con dulzura la cintura de su Capitán con delicadeza, casi con devoción. Besa su mentón en un gesto cariñoso que brinda color a las mejillas del mayor, dándole a ojos del mocoso, una apariencia adorable.

-Pequeña mierda arrogante, claro que te he extrañado...-La confesión le saca el aire de los pulmones. Alza con delicadeza a su amante que estaba sentado en la cama y mirandolo directamente a los ojos repite, cómo queriendo matar a Eren de una apoplejía.-...te he extrañado, Eren.

Eso es suficiente, se dice el mocoso que con rapidez alza a Levi y lo besa. Todo nace de aquello, de un beso. Cualquiera diría que es un simple contacto de labio con labio, pero esos dos saben bien que no es así. Para Eren no hay otros labios que no sean los de Levi y para Levi solo hubo unos labios en su vida y pensó que sería así hasta su muerte, cuando tuviese la oportunidad de verle de nuevo hasta que cayó rendido por Yaeger. Eren sonríe entre aquel contacto, dulce y apasionado mientras los guía a la cama que les espera, cómplice de aquella furtiva relación que ambos sostienen amparados bajo los brazos de la noche.

Se aparta para despojarse de la camisa blanca de botones, pero es detenido por Levi, quién le clava aquellas navajas grises y misteriosas.-No.-Dice con voz envenenada.-...no quiero que te separes más de mí. Bésame. Por favor, Eren. Bésame.

Y su mente enloquece por aquella frase, por aquella voz, por aquel rostro que enloquece su corazón. Su labios se vuelven a unir en un desesperado contacto que les funde, mientras manos traviesas despojan prendas que estorban para que ambas pieles finalmente se encuentren. Levi suspira, cuando siente su cuerpo volverse fragil, endeble y vulnerable. Sólo con Eren, sólo con su mocoso es capaz de abandonarse. Por qué nadie más que aquel titán ha sido capaz de tocarle, no de aquella manera. Y duele, lo sabe pero no importa. No si es capaz de unirse así con Eren. Cómo aquella dulce primera vez cuando llegaron al fuerte entre gemidos de deseo y jados de dolor ante una primera intromisión dentro de aquel blanco cuerpo que tanto le necesitaba. Sus piernas se abren y con delicadeza se enredan a la cintura de Eren quién gruñe, apartándose del beso, y guíando sus labios al cuello del Sargento, lame con travesura y dulzura, mientras su pelvis comienza un ritmo superficial.-M-Mgh...-Gruñe silenciosamente el pelinegro, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Eren sonríe.

-Oh por favor, Capitán. No silencie su voz...-Susurra sensualmente, bajando su rostro por aquel torso blanco acariciando con sus labios el recorrido hasta la entrepierna despierta de Levi. Él gime, jadea y se retuerce, y grita incontrolable cuando una caliente lengua se posa sobre su intimidad.-E-Eren... ¡M-Mgh, p-para!

-¿Parar? No mi amor, no lo haré...-Dice arrastrando la voz un segundo antes de introducir en su boca aquel miembro rosado provocando un grito delicioso, una mezcla irresistible de gemido y jadeo, un regalo a sus oídos que ruegan por escuchar más, por deleitarse más. Levi jadea, retorciendose entre las sábanas, aferrandolas entre sus blancas manos, mientras sus piernas son recorridas por cálidas manos que las colocan sobre los hombros de su amado. Succiona con fuerza, dejando que la salive actue, produciendo un ritmo fluido mientras saborea aquella pieza cómo si de un manjar se tratase.-¡E-Eren, d-de... E-Eren!

Eren suda, sonríe de nuevo y da una última succión al sexo del Capitán, quién grita cuando su vientre le da un corrientazo de algo desconocido pero hermoso que sólo con Eren ha compartido y se extiende por todo su cuerpo, estallando en la boca de un hambriento adolescente, quién traga con lentitud aquello, antes de atacar el pecho de un agotado, jadeante y deliciosamente sonrojado Capitán.-E-Eren, por D-Dios... yo...

No es capaz de decir más, pues su boca se une de nuevo en un beso demandante al mocoso, que se ha vuelto salvaje, una bestia que se libera y que clama por lo que es suyo. Y Levi suspira por aquella faceta de Ern que florece tan natural cómo el alba, que le hace sentir de una manera única y que embarga su alma y corazón de una cálidez sobradamente seductora, sensual pero a la vez dulce, tierna, que entorpece los sentidos y nubla su juicio.

Sus piernas son alzadas y una boca invade la zona que había permanecido virgen hasta aquella noche en el que Eren y él se unieron por primera vez, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa, que con el pasar del tiempo se transforma en placer, en un abrumador placer. Su corazón enloquece, su cuerpo reluce por el sudor y su zona se contrae de manera insoportabe.-...b-basta Eren... h-hazlo de una vez..

Sus ojos se encuentran un instante, perdiendose en el contrario, sumergiendose en el alma del otro sin dificultad.-..p-por favor, Eren, lo necesito... D-Dentro, te quero dentro...-Eren gruñe cual bestia liberada y sujeta sus caderas con fuerza, entrando en él de una sola estocada. Levi grita, y el ritmo comienza.

-¡E-Eren...! Mgh... ¡M-Más, p-por favor, más!

El vaivén lento cambia, mientras sus caderas enloquecen, su cuerpo se acelera y entra y sale, dejando solamente la punta adentro en cada embestida antes de volver a introducirse de golpe, llegando al punto que hace a Levi deshacerse en gemidos que sólo le endurecen y encienden mas, sus bocas se encuentran en un beso sobrecogedo, mientras arremete contra el cuerpo de Ackerman que no puede, que se abandona y grita de placer.

Cuál no sería su morbo, cuando Eren, aún sin salir de él le gira con relativa facilidad y le pone en cuatro, alzando bien su trasero y apretando con descaro sus nalgas antes de volver a golpear su próstata que abusada le deja en blanco, presa de su cuerpo.-M-Maldición, Levi estás tan e-estrecho...-Dice, mientras sujeta su cintura con fuerza y embiste sin parar.

-¡Ah E-Eren, n-no pares, n-no lo hagas...! ¡E-Eren, E-Eren...!

Su mano ataca el erecto sexo del Capitán mientras su ritmo aumente y su sangre hierve de pura lujuria, que supura mientras le da a su amante todo cuánto ruega silenciosamente con aquel cuerpo al que tanto ama. Levi grita, y Eren sujeta bien sus caderas antes de gruñir cuál bestia salvaje y correrse con fuerza dentro del cuerpo de Ackerman, que se viene de golpe quedando en blanco. Pero no ha terminado, sabe Eren, pues había llegado el momento de Levi para tomar el líderazgo. Es arrojado de espaldas sobre la cama y la sujetado mientras Levi menea sus caderas de manera casi pecaminosa.-¿L-Lo quieres?

-M-Maldición Levi...-Gruñe con descaro. La inhumana fuerza del hombre de cabellos negros le hace sentir dolor en sus muñecas, pero el delicioso y candente contacto enciende de nuevo su miembro que se irgue, rogando por atención ante un Levi despiadado, que continúa removiendose.-E-Esto es por asustarme...-Entredice con sus ojos devorando el alma del jóven titán.

Abre las orbes turquesa que Levi tanto ama, asombrado ante aquello.-¿C-Cómo?

Levi aferra su rostro con firmeza, mientras continua danzando sus caderas con una lujuria exhorbitante. Pero cuando habla, cuando habla su voz es la de un amante loca y perdidamente enamorado.-...he pasado en un hilo noche tras noche, pensando que no volverías a mí...

Eren se libera de las manos de su amado y lo besa, lo besa cómo s su vida dependiese de ello, entonces Levi se rinde, y él mismo se deja caer sobre el miembro de Eren para gritar dolorido, excitado y comenzar de nuevo. Terminan en un ritmo salvaje, mientras él aferra los hombros de Eren, el muchacho embiste sin tregua, llenando de puro placer a Levi Ackerman.-¡Agh, E-Eren! M-Me... ¡E-Eren!

Eren sonríe, soberbio ante su amado y susurra cómo queriendo el colapso con voz sensual.-Córrete para mí, mi amor...

Cuando Levi grita el nombre del mocoso, su clímax llega cómo el fuego, envolviéndolos a ambos en una pequeña muerte cegadora, mientras sus corazones palpitan de forma ensornecedora, golpeandose contra sus pechos. La semilla de Eren escurre desde el interior de su amante, mientras Levi, agotado se deja caer sobre el pecho de Eren. Cuando el silencio les invade, y sus respiraciones tras minutos se regulizan, Eren alcanza a percibir un débil sonido. Un sonido que rompe su corazón en mil pedazos.-¿Levi? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Te he lastimado?

Alza el cuerpo desnudo de su amado para mirarle, angustiado.-¿Qué está mal, mi amor?

Levi le mira, cómo sólo él es capaz de hacerlo, perdiéndole y guíandole hasta el corazón del helado hombre que le pertenece y siempre le pertenecerá. Es ahí cuando comprende lo que atormentaba a su amado y lo que en verdad significaba hacerle el amor a aquel fuerte y bravo hombre que en sus brazos se volvía fragil y endeble. Desnudando su alma, mostrandole sus miedos y dejándose amarle profundamente, locamente. Levi tenía miedo y eso le llena de furia. No, no su amor. No su Levi. No su valiente y fiero Levi.-Estoy aquí, tócame, mírame, bésame...-Aferra con fuerzas sus mejillas, devorando sus ojos plateados cuajados en lágrimas.-...no me iré. Jamás me apartaré de tu lado y me cargaré a la misma muerte si algún día desea separarme de ti. Eres mío, Levi y yo soy tuyo.

-Prométemelo.-Dice con voz rota pero mirada fiera, cómo todo él. Llameante, decidida, firme. Fiera.-...prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Te amo, Eren. Te amo. Te amo...-Lo abraza con su cuerpo, alma y corazón antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa que marcan hoyuelos que sólo Eren le ha visto.-...te lo diré las veces que haga falta, pero cómo me asustes así de nuevo, te cortó las bolas. Quédate siempre.-Susurra, uniendo sus bocas en un nuevo y hermoso beso.-Quédate a mi lado para siempre, mocoso. Es una orden.

Eren sonrié feliz y envuelve aquel cuerpo con devoción.

-Cómo mi Capitán lo ordene.

_"No estoy segura de como sentirme con respecto a esto_  
_Algo en la forma en que te mueves_  
_Hace que me sienta como si no pudiese vivir sin ti_  
_Esto invade mi ser_  
_Quiero que te quedes"_

**Stay.**

* * *

**_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Eren!_**

**_Espero que les guste este pequeño fic que nació tras escuchar la canción de Stay. Por cierto, es la versión de Leroy Sánchez. Es preciosa y de verdad te llega, y cómo el princesito cumple años hoy que mejor que regalarle un bonito encuentro con su Sargento._**

**_¿Merece reviews?_**

**_Con cariño,_**

**_Elisa_**


End file.
